


草莓黑森林

by ERERERER



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERERERER/pseuds/ERERERER





	草莓黑森林

庆功宴散席后，几个住酒店的一块儿回了酒店，方书剑红着脸跟电梯里的哥哥们挥手再见，站在他身后的李向哲护着晕乎乎的方书剑在包里翻房卡。  
这层楼只有一间空房，方书剑和李向哲住着，前两天是龚子棋和李向哲住，方书剑从西安来了北京就直接住进了这间房。有人好奇，但没人问。郑云龙眼皮子都不用睁就知道龚子棋能说什么：好兄弟就要住一间嘛。屁个好兄弟，要不是老子看见你把方方摁在墙上啃，我还真信了你的邪。  
要不说有些人想象力匮乏呢，那层楼本来是不缺房的，龚子棋早到那么几天，把多的两间都订了。

那半杯白的灌不醉方书剑，顶多就是有点晕，还全身泛着粉。李向哲刚进门就把方书剑身上的衣服扒了，抱着进了厕所给人洗澡，沐浴露抹到小腹仔仔细细地洗着那根可爱的小东西，“你怎么跟洗菜似的”方书剑靠着李向哲，看着自己被洗的都支棱起来了这人还没停手。李向哲笑得差点打滑，被热气一蒸更晕乎的方书剑傻愣愣地伸出手摸了摸李向哲凸起的喉结，“哥你笑得真好听”，说完了还要在人下巴上亲一口。  
这谁能忍得住啊。李向哲一手抱着他的腰，一手在方书剑屁股上揉捏，李向哲不像龚子棋，他吻得再凶也不动牙，把方书剑嘴唇吸肿了才停，怀里的小家伙今晚兴致好得很，扭着腰在李向哲身上蹭，“明天拍照，不许留印子”。  
李向哲出了厕所去拿润滑和套，回来的时候方书剑靠在墙上摸自己。李向哲直接挤了半管润滑做扩张，硬着给人服务了半小时才把他翻了个身，慢慢进去。  
喝完酒的人体温更高些，又没那么敏感，方书剑上半身被李向哲护着贴在墙上，总觉得差点劲儿，哼哼唧唧地把屁股往人身下送，舌头不安分地在李向哲的手指上舔舐。“方方今晚怎么这么热情？”李向哲从后面贴着方书剑耳朵压低了声音问他话，刚才还动个不停的方书剑这下老老实实地倒在李向哲怀里，抬起了头要他亲。  
方书剑是最受不了这套的，一米九多的男低音，贴着耳根说话的时候呼出一点气扫过脖颈。李向哲每次在床上这么干的时候，方书剑就听之任之，被他和龚子棋翻来覆去地折腾。  
到底是站着，又搂着个站不稳的小醉鬼，怕小家伙感冒，李向哲拿着浴巾裹着方书剑擦干了抱到床上继续。  
龚子棋进门的时候方书剑还在被李向哲操，精瘦的身体几乎要陷进白色的被子，两条腿架在李向哲腰上，想要了就拿脚勾着腰用力，不要要了就在腰侧蹭着要歇会儿。龚子棋摘了帽子，蹲下身子，在方书剑红肿的嘴唇上补了一口，细胳膊抵在他胸口让他别用力，“明天还要拍照”，闻到了烟味又皱着鼻子让他快去洗澡，“子棋，方方嫌弃你呢”，李向哲看热闹不嫌事儿大，龚子棋给他好大一个白眼，脱了衣服去洗澡。  
龚子棋洗完了光着蹲在地上翻李向哲带来的套，前两天排练，方书剑怎么都不让他们碰，半箱套今晚才派上用场，“李向哲你禽兽啊？带这么多吹气球玩？”，李向哲把方书剑抱起来，让他背着自己往下坐，听见龚子棋骂他笑得方书剑差点射，“反正接下去我都和方方在一块儿，你急什么？”  
龚子棋拆了一盒草莓味的给自己戴上，坐上床捏着方书剑的耳垂哄他，“方方亲一下好不好”，方书剑正被干得爽，喘着气拒绝给龚子棋口，“明天要唱歌的”，方书剑凑上去亲他，“待会儿哲哥好了你来好不好？”  
小班长有原则得很，说不给就不给，龚子棋只能拉着方书剑的手给自己撸，半天都没见李向哲完事儿，于是趴下去给方书剑口。宝贝难伺候又怕痛，龚子棋活练的不错，方书剑一时只能软在李向哲怀里没多久就交代了，后面绞得李向哲也射了。  
李向哲退了出来，把套打了个结扔在垃圾桶里，方书剑高潮后靠在他怀里不想动，喘了会儿分开了腿示意龚子棋可以了，龚子棋握着腰猛地进到底，一些晶亮的液体被挤得溢出，滴滴答答地落在床上。  
龚子棋向来比李向哲更狠点儿，方书剑被干得在李向哲怀里小声地叫，几滴泪蜿蜒着流下。李向哲低下头把他脸上的泪舔去，安抚地吻他，方书剑向来吃这套，伸出了手勾着他脖子献吻，龚子棋只能看见方书剑换气时露出的一截粉嫩的舌和越发红肿的嘴唇，湿漉漉的沾着不知谁的口水或是自己的眼泪。  
“方方你都不想我的吗？”龚子棋委屈地看着俩人亲了半天，感觉自己是个按摩棒，方书剑酒意上头越发昏沉，在龚子棋肩膀上咬了一口，答非所问还要抱怨：“不准咬我”，小家伙把工作当头等大事，要是留下点痕迹明早上能把自己赶出去睡大街，龚子棋赶李向哲去洗澡，自己靠坐在床头把方书剑抱坐在自己怀里。  
这个姿势进得深，李向哲在浴室都听见方书剑的叫声，心想幸好隔壁两间没人，不然等方方清醒了能把龚子棋挠花。  
方书剑头抵着龚子棋的肩窝，念叨着下次不许再吸这么多烟，闻着像个烟囱，还嘚瑟说自己今天差点把话筒掉了幸好反应快接住了。龚子棋托着他屁股一下下地往上干，时不时接两句话，方书剑手指点着龚子棋下腹的纹身，一下下地撩得龚子棋一把抓住他手指放在嘴里轻咬，方书剑被逗得笑出了声，龚子棋怪他不专心，翻了个身又把他摁在床上插进去，又是好一番折腾。

李向哲起床的时候另外两个还在睡，拎着早饭上楼时碰见了几位哥哥，在电梯里打了招呼，郑云龙一想到那么乖的弟弟被吃干抹净就来气，让他赶紧把龚子棋薅起来，要探讨一下信巡演的事儿。


End file.
